


What Has Happened to You?

by Coric



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Brainwashing, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Talon!McCree, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coric/pseuds/Coric
Summary: It was supposed to be an undercover mission. How did it become so wrong so fast?





	1. The Mission

Chapter 1  
The Mission  
### Jesse’s P.O.V  
I look down the shooting range, narrowing my eyes. “Again.” I ground out.  
“Are you sure Agent McCree? This is your-” Athena started. I interrupted.   
“Yes, Athena, just start the exercise.”  
“Very well, starting exercise protocol 13-149.” Athena announced, I raised my peacekeeper as the targets whirled to life. Each shot fired made its mark dead center in the target. “Accuracy has increased by .08%.”   
“Again.” I gritted my teeth, I heard the door open behind me. I ignored the person and looked down the range, when the targets stood there I glared at the soundproof ceiling. “Again, Athena.”  
“That’s enough, McCree.” the person behind me called, I looked back and saw Morrison.  
“You can’t tell me what to do, not anymore.” I growled, and he seemed unaffected.   
“I understand what you are going through right now; but you shouldn’t be pushing yourself to near collapse.” Morrison said calmly taking a step forward.  
“I can do whatever the fuck I want, collapsing be damned.” I spat venomously.  
“Not for the rest of the day you’re not. That’s why the shooting range is locked off to you until you clear your head.” I narrowed my eyes further and he frowned. I shook my head and pushed past him storming out of the room, earning several questioning glances. I walk past them and out of the base without explanation. After walking out of the security gates I took a deep breath and ran in the desert sun.  
### Jack’s P.O.V  
I let out a sigh and walked out several minutes after Jesse. I saw Genji walking past and I stopped him. “I need you to follow Jesse and try to calm him down. Since you are the only one who understands and can relate to how he is feeling.” he nodded and started running in the opposite direction he was walking. I turn around and walk towards Ana’s room.  
### Jesse’s P.O.V  
“Jesse? Jesse come in.” I heard Genji ask over the comm.  
“What do you want, Genji?” I stopped running to a walk.  
“I want to talk. Where are you?” I could hear the concern in his mechanical voice. I sighed.   
“Couldn’t this wait until later?”  
“No.” he stated firmly, I stayed silent for several minutes. “Jesse?”  
“Mile north from base. You have 5 minutes or I will go on without you.” he acknowledged and I sat on a nearby rock. 4 minutes later, Genji stood in front of me looking down.   
“Come, let’s go for a walk, Jesse.” walking away before I could get up.  
“You know what today is, right?” I ask when I caught up with him and he nodded.  
“I do, but you know Gabe wouldn’t like to see you like this. I know how it was with the downfall of Blackwatch.”  
“Five years not only the end of Blackwatch but Gabe’s death. He saved my life from a life in prison an’ Deadlock. I blame myself for not being there to help it, but I ran before the fall like a coward.” I said, grabbing a cigar and lighting it.  
“There was nothing you could’ve done, the base was filled with bombs.”  
“It’s not that. I could’ve saved him pushed him out the window before it blew. Taking my life if need be, his life was more important than mine. Then he would know what to do with the terrorist group of Talon, not the poor job Overwatch manages to pull off. Not to mention everyone else in Blackwatch either died or went AWOL, nowhere to be seen. Only the two of us to remember how it really was.” I said shaking my head.  
“He would’ve never let you take your life, We meant a lot more to him than what he showed, you especially.” Genji said stopping to look at me.   
“What do ya mean?”  
“He saw you as a son, tried hiding it but everyone knew.” I looked at the ground when Genji’s communicator went off. “Genji here.”  
“Genji, if you found Jesse, I need the both of you to come to the meeting room.” Morrison called.  
“Understood. We’ll be there in 10 minutes. Genji out.” Genji ended the call and brought his attention back to me. “Well we better go, this conversation is not over.” he turned and started running toward base.   
“I feel like it already is.” I sighed and ran to catch up with Genji.  
###  
When we entered the room, Morrison was in the center, Ana by his side, Lena and Hana also sitting at the table.   
“Let’s get this debriefing done and over with. The terrorist group known as Talon will be having a meeting at a public hotel and it’s too big to ignore. From the intel we have collected the heads of the group will be there meaning the topic is serious. Of course then that makes it an undercover mission. Genji and Jesse you will go undercover with Hanzo, who is finishing up a mission in Hanamura. Due to your past experience with Blackwatch, besides Hanzo, but his skills couldn’t be ignored. Ana, Hana and Lena will be backup but only in an emergency. Ana will be leading the mission in my absence.” Morrison stated earning nods around the room.  
“Where is the location?”  
“Santa Fe, New Mexico.” Morrison answered and my eyes widen, landing on where my tattoo used to lay.  
“That’s where Deadlock is located, the one of many. Out wariness will have to double.”   
“Another reason why you are on the undercover team. Your knowledge of Deadlock makes you even more important to this mission.” I sighed and nodded. “Anymore questions? No? Very well, you ship out in two days. Dismissed.” I walk out looking at the clock which reads 18:45. Skipping dinner I went back to my room.  
Once there, I look in the mirror, knowing Deadlock, Talon and god knew what other group, will know who I was on sight. I grab the razor and start shaving my beard completely. When done, I run my hand over my now smooth face. I grab scissors off the counter and bleach, then walk out the door to Genji’s room.   
Once I was standing outside I knock once, the door he opened the door, mask off. “Jesse? Is everything alright?” he asked confusion clear on his face.  
“I-uh, would like some help with my hair, if ya don’t mind?” I asked and his face lit up, his scars stretching to thin lines.   
“Of course, come in.” he moved so I could enter. “So what would you like to be done?” he asked walking into the bathroom with me behind.  
“Just the clean military cut and it to be bleached blonde.” I replied handing him the bleach and scissors. He nodded getting to work when I sat down on the ground.   
“Going to change anything else beside hair?” he asked snipping off a strip of hair.  
“Just the usual, voice, walk and lighten the clothes of course.” I said and he hummed in agreement.   
After he cut the hair he applied the bleach. “That should do it, leave the bleach in for a half hour before washing it out of your hair.” I nodded my thanks and left the room.  
After taking the shower I looked in the mirror to see a completely different person. “Well, it’s nice to see you again, James Baker.” I said in the higher accent and I sighed.  
The next morning I walk in the cafeteria to have eyes on me immediately.  
“Hello there, love, name’s Lena Oxton.” Tracer said zooming up to me, reaching out for a handshake.   
I accepted it and shook it lightly. “Nice to meet you, I’m James, James Baker. Came in last night, but nobody was up so I just went back to my room.” I said and smiled.   
“Great to meet ya love! Want to eat with us?” she indicated to her table.  
“Sure, just let me grab some food. Walking to the table, Lena looking around worriedly. “Anything wrong?”  
“Yeah, Jesse is usually here by now. Oh, you probably don’t know him, he’s the cowboy who has a heart when he wants to show it.” Lena said and I heard the door open behind me. Lena lit up in excitement. “Genji! Have you met James before?” he came up beside me and he chuckled.   
“You can say that, yeah. Although I think everyone has, Jesse.” Genji chuckled and I huffed at him.   
“You blew my cover.” I muttered, earning a playful slap on the back.  
“Jesse?!” Lena asked shocked.  
“Mornin’, Lena darlin’.” I said tipping an imaginary hat.  
“I didn’t know that was you! I thought you wouldn’t be able to pull the undercover part successfully.” She stated, and I grabbed my chest dramatically.  
“You doubt in my abilities? I’m hurt.” I gasped and she pushed me at the chest.   
“I think you can pull the mission off.” she said and I smiled slightly. “I just hope Reaper isn’t there.”  
“Who?” I asked raising my eyebrow at her.  
“He’s a new Talon agent, starting to hunt down some of our agents. His real name is still a mystery.” I saw Morrison stop dead in his tracks and stiffen.  
“You okay, Jack?” I asked looking at him.   
“Yeah-yeah, fine.” he said leaving without eating.


	2. The Uproar

Chapter 2

###  
Finally made it to Santa Fe, it has been a while. I tensed up and stopped dead in my tracks; earning several angry looks.  
### Flashback  
“Deadeye! Get ready we are about to leave!”   
“Coming!” I yelled back putting on my hat and running out the door.  
It was all a blur. Men in black, shots firing, shots hitting their marks, 5 down.  
“Retreat!” the leader yelled, I started to run but something stopped me.  
“That was a mistake, ingrate.” someone growled behind me, then blackness followed, never to hear the name Deadeye again.  
### Present  
“James.” someone jerked me back to reality, Genji. “You need to stay with us.”  
“Right, right.” I whispered into the comm in my ear. The sun has fallen, and I walk in the bar. I sat down at the stools.  
“What can I get you?” the omnic asked.  
“Give me whatever that doesn’t taste like water out of the toilet.” the omnic whirled and handed me a glass filled with blue liquid. I gave it the money needed. I took a sip while listening into the conversations around me. Someone would loosen up enough to slip. I took notice of a wanted poster of myself for $25,000,000 with a dart stuck into it.  
“Why did the bosses choose this rundown town out of any? It’s too hot and they have an overkill of security if you ask me.” someone complained.   
‘Well that was easy.’ I thought grabbing my drink and walking over to the table. “Evening gentlemen, nice weather we are having?” I ask earning confused glances around the table.   
“Yeah, and who are you?” asked another guy.  
“Sorry, how rude of me. My name is James. James Baker.” first it looked like they weren’t going to answer.  
“I’m Sam, that’s Ben, Logan and Ruben.”   
“Pleasure to meet you.” I nodded, not believing for a second that it was their real names. They’re probably thinking the same for mine.  
We started talking for a while, me buying them a couple rounds, and suddenly motorcycles could be heard roaring in the distance, growing near quickly.   
“Great, not them again. It’s bad enough that we are having a meeting with ‘em, but this?” Ben groaned and I raised an eyebrow nonetheless.   
“Who?” I ask, keeping up the act.  
“Deadlock. The gang that occupies the town.” Ruben spat suddenly the doors were slammed open earning everyone’s attention.   
“What are you all lookin’ at?” one growled and it was hard not to notice the Deadlock tattoo branded on his right arm.  
“We’re going to another bar, want to join, James?” Sam asked and I shook my head.   
“Nah, it’s late I’m going to head home, thanks though.” I said and they said their goodbyes. I stayed to watch the gang. They were speaking quietly in one corner, but I wasn’t going to greet them, that would be a death wish. After a half hour there was another set of motorcycles roaring in front of the bar. Some more members walked in and I couldn’t help but notice the red bands on their arm. This was more serious than what we were told. I quickly got up and left.  
“McCree to team.” I muttered waiting anxiously for someone to reply.  
“Go ahead, Jesse.” Ana said.  
“This is bigger than what we originally thought. Some members of Deadlock from leadership are here. They don’t usually come during regular negotiations. This is bigger. We need to quadruple our wariness and security team. Don’t underestimate them, they are more organized than they’re perceived to be.” I said looking at my surroundings, nobody was out but I still felt eyes on me.  
“Acknowledged, be careful out there Jesse. Ana out.” she said and I was dropped back into silence, I let out a sigh and started to head back to the run down motel.  
###  
The meeting day came quickly, I went into the closet and grabbed a waiter suit. Then a beep went off in my ear, bringing a finger up to it. “McCree.”  
“Jesse, are you about done?” The meeting is starting in 15 minutes.” Hanzo asked and I scowled.  
“Yeah, yeah.” I’m on my way now.” I walk out and hide in the shadows, with the help of the night sky. Soon I was standing in front of the hotel, I sneak inside and into the kitchen where there were trays with wine waiting to be taken. I grab one and walk out into the connected room. It was a large conference room, but it was packed with gang members from all well-known gangs around the world. Several minutes after serving some drinks, the hairs on the back of my neck stuck out, someone’s watching.  
“Well, if it isn’t my friend, James Baker.” someone announced, I turned and smiled and Sam. “It’s been awhile, Baker. Funny how we keep running into each other.” someone started to choke in the background and hurried speech.  
“It has only been several days. If I would’ve known you would be here; I would’ve turned down the offer.” I joked and Sam gave a look of pain. At that moment, a shady black figure crossed the ledge above.  
“Unknown figure on the ledge in the middle right part of the room.” Genji muttered into the comms.   
“Well, nonetheless, it was good seeing you again, but sadly I need to run.” Sam said, a little more on alert, something is wrong.  
“Pleasure is all mine.” I replied and he nodded his farewell and ran into the crowd.  
Then there was a clinking of a wine glass in the distance, silencing the whole room. “As hard as it was to plan this meeting; I am afraid that we are compromised. Some Overwatch agents have infiltrated our defenses. Trust no one.” A person announced and the crowd went into an uproar.  
###  
A/N: The next chapter will be shorter but will be up in about a half hour nothing after an hour if everything goes to plan. Chapter 4 will be the start of the torture and brainwashing process, and once Chapter 4 comes around, the chapters will get back on schedule, hopefully around 2K+ for every chapter until the end. We'll see.


	3. The Capture

Chapter 3  
A/N: This chapter is based mostly off of Ana's POV but the rest of the chapters will solely on Jesse's with little POV jumps in between. Excuse all the errors, they will be fixed tomorrow, it's 1 in the morning and my beta is sleeping, so most of the errors will be fixed by mid afternoon tomorrow.  
###  
I heard someone come up behind me, I did not dare to turn around. That would be a death wish with a couple hundred gang members around me.  
“Well, hello James,” the man said “or should I say Jesse?”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.” I muttered firmly, feeling a barrel of a gun digging into my back.   
“I think you know exactly what I am talking about. I must say, you have gotten better at playing the game, but never use the same persona. I would’ve thought Gabriel would’ve taught you better.  
“Jesse, get out of there now.” I heard Ana call frantically into the comm.  
“So, who are you exactly?” I ask lowly.  
“An old friend, same with the other half in this room, and I don’t mean Deadlock either.”  
“So, that’s where all of you went. Couldn’t take the death of Gabe, went AWOL and joined Talon?” I ask in disgust.  
“Not quite, but we’ll be able to talk more later if you play nice.” Before I could attack, my knees buckled beneath me and a white pain shot up my legs. There was another set of pain at the back of my head moments later. “McCree is secured, I repeat Mc-” I was then eaten by blackness.  
### Ana’s P.O.V  
“Jesse get out of there now.” I yell into the comm, while running toward the exit.  
“So, who are you exactly?” Jesse asked and I never felt more of a need to smack the sense back into him.  
“Jesse, I swear, if you don’t get out of there, you’ll wish they would kill you.” I hiss being ignored and a muffled conversation continued in the background. I would never make it in time if they took him now.  
“...went AWOL and joined Talon?” Jesse asked, disgust clear in his voice. AWOL? Joined Talon. He can’t be talking about Gabe… Blackwatch, they followed Gabriel.  
“... I repeat McCree is secured. Haven’t seen any sign of Genji.” the Talon agent said. “Understood, on our way to the rendezvous point, no backup needed.” Then there was ruffling on the other side. “Nice try, but you won’t be finding the cowboy that easily.” After that there was only static.  
5 minutes out from the last known location. A white van passed rather quickly… that’s the vehicle. Then the chase was on, I jumped from roof to roof aiming to try and get the driver. I get him in the scope, I breathed in slowly and pulled the trigger. The car skid to the curb, just shooting him with a sleep dart that will last a couple hours. I walk up to the backdoor and I slid it open. Empty. I was sent on a wild goose chase.  
I bring a finger up to my ear. “Genji, are you in sight of McCree?”   
“Affirmative, they’re loading him onto a helicopter. There are two dozen guards, half dozen Deadlock soldiers fighting with Talon operatives, and at least a dozen Talon operatives. Unclear of future actions, what do you want me to do?”   
“Do not engage, try and tag the helicopter if you can. They are looking for you too, so be careful, Genji.” I say and there was a light chuckle.   
“Don’t worry about me Ana, they won’t even know I am here.” At that I end the call and look over at the unconscious Talon soldier, I take the mast off and he looks like he is in his early 20s, doesn’t look like any familiar Blackwatch agents, so I leave him there.   
The only thing on my mind right now is Jesse until we get him back, safe and sound. I just hope nothing bad happens to him while in the hand of Talon. I would never forgive myself if they changed him completely.


	4. Sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven’t been keeping my promises on when I update, and I am extremely sorry for that. Life keeps getting in the way and I am just a couple months short of graduating, so please bear with me on the updates. Once summer hits I will *try* and update more and hopefully finish it before I ship out for bootcamp. Again, sorry for the huge updating gaps, and enjoy this new chapter

Chapter 4  
### McCree’s P.O.V  
“McCree.” a muffled voice called in the pitch darkness “MCCREE.”  
I jump up only to be blinded by the light and held back against a chair. I look around the room and someone was walking in the dark shadows of the room. A deep, dark chuckle followed.  
“Who are ya, an’ what do ya want?”  
“An old friend, you could say.” The figure walked into the light  
“Reaper.” I growled lowly, “Ya say I know ya’, but ah can honestly say ah don’t.”  
“So quick to judge, with very little facts.” he walked around the chair and desk. “I’ll just get to the point, you either join Talon willingly, or well, you know what will happen. Just do us all a favor and come willingly and finish off what Blackwatch started.”  
“Forget it, I will never willingly join Talon. Ya can try your worst, an’ I will not bow.”  
“You say that now but we shall see.” He left the room in smoke and the door slammed behind him. Laughter echoing through the room and down the halls.  
“That was too easy…” then a heavy scent filled the air “Gas, dammit.” It was too late and seconds later the darkness consumed.  
### Ana’s P.O.V  
This has been the fifth Talon member they captured in the past week. Still nothing came good out of it. Jack is getting more and more restless, each turn they make only to find a dead end, he gets more restless. Genji isn’t taking it well either, he’s blaming himself for his capture. It's not his fault though, it’s mine. I was the one who chose the team, Jack just covered my back. I shouldn’t have let him, but if the team was different, would it have had the same outcome or worse?  
Would Talon just have planned something else to capture Jesse? Was Jesse even the main target, or was it just thinking on their feet? Either way we lost the best sharpshooter on the team. It’s getting harder to get supplies even, without running into more Talon agents and getting backed into a corner repeatedly. I think even Jack is feeling guilty, all the bad thoughts of the cowboy sharpshooter, replaces with sorrow and guilt. We all want Jesse back in one piece, but with what they did with Amelie and Gabe… I hate to think about it but Jesse might not be the same again.  
Fareeha isn’t taking it well either, her eyes are filled with blind rage and determination. I have never seen her look like that, and it scares me as a mother. To her it’s like she lost a brother, it’s probably true. They have always been so close ever since the scoundrel of a boy from Deadlock turned a new coat with Blackwatch… if that is turning a coat. Though, it’s better than the gang. It’s as if I lost a son, a son that I never had I suppose. I’m not giving up though, I will fight and search until my last breath  
A beep interrupted my thoughts. I look over to my private communicator.  
“Let’s talk… in private. Meet me at *insert location here, I can’t think straight right now* tomorrow at 22:00. And don’t even think about bringing backup or Jesse will be as good as dead.” It was an unknown number but I had my assumptions. Tomorrow then, Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for such a short chapter guys... I’ll try and get the next chapter to be longer. I’m just so stressed out and tired, but that’s not a very good excuse. I’m on a little bit of a writers block but I’m doing the best I can with it. Thank you to all those who are sticking around. It really means a lot to me when I see that I get a kudos or a nice comment. I’m not going to be one of those writers who say “the more kudos and comments I get, the faster/more frequent I’ll update”. I’m not like that as a person. I promise I will not let this story go unfinished or with cliffhangers. Just stay with me on this and it will get finished.


End file.
